1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car body for railway rolling stock with painted outside surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional car body for railway rolling stock using Superior Atmospheric Corrosion Resisting steel plates as outside plates is disclosed, for example, in Technique of Rolling Stock No. 173, page 20, February, 1986. The outside plates include side, end and roof plates with painted surfaces, with the outside plates being joined to a body framing in a manner described, for example, in Introduction to the Engineering of Passenger Train, pages 150 to 152, July, 1986, Railway System Research Ltd. The body framing is built up by assembling and joining a plurality of framing members. Each of the outside plates is made up by joining, by continuous butt welding, the ends of the plates cut into a required shape of the outside plates being joined to the body framing by spot welding.
Generally, in the car body for railway rolling stock, side plates comprising side framings included in a plurality of outside plates serve as important load-bearing members which support vertical loads acting on the car body. Therefore, when a plurality of side plates are to be welded, each plate is conventionally joined by continuous welding.
Since each outside plate comprises a plurality of plates joined by continuous welding, the plate is subject to surface distortion resulting from welding heat input. Distortion that has taken place in the outside plate is eliminated, after welding to the body framing, by first locally heating the outside plate and then cooling with water. After the removal of the distortion from the outside plate, minor distortion, if present, is covered by applying putty thereon. Thereafter, the surface of each outside plate is painted, thus completing the car body.
In the above-mentioned car body for railway rolling stock, as the outside plate is produced of Superior Atmospheric Corrosion Resisting steel plates, it requires surface protection with painting. In order to provide the car body surface of improved appearance, it is essential to remove the distortion of the outside plate. For the elimination of distortion of the outside plate, as described above, heating and rapid cooling of the outside plate itself are imperative. The outside plate described above takes much time and labor for the removal of distortion. Putty application to the outside plate surface also requires much time and labor.
A car body employing stainless steel outside plates is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-8535 (1988) with the car body including a framing formed by assembling and joining a plurality of framing members and a plurality of stainless steel outside plates by spot welding. Generally, the stainless steel outside plate, when surface painted, requires a special surface treatment. Therefore, most car bodies using the stainless steel outside plates are not surface painted. However, even in the car body with such stainless steel outside plates, the surface of the outside plate is subject to distortion. Therefore the car body with the stainless steel outside plates uses outside plates of waveform section. This type of waving outside plate has a complicated joining construction for joining the end thereof to the framing, requiring much time and labor in the manufacture of the car body provided with the stainless outside plates of the waveform section.